Attack University
by RavenJaeger
Summary: Mikasa has just started at a new school, and she couldn't be more excited. While her and her new friend, Historia Reiss, take on the challenges of college life, Mikasa deals with many conflicts. A new housemate, new expectations and the chance of a lifetime presents itself. Can Mikasa handle her new career and also manage the matter of her heart?
1. The Day It Began

**Chapter 1**

This was the day where everything started. The day that her world turned upside down and her life completely changed. And it started with the sun...

The morning beams of nature burned through her eyelids as she rose from her slumber. She yawned as she sat up in her bed, stretching her arms above her head. She reached to her bedside table to check her phone, but her eyes caught the clock instead.

"Oh shit!" She yelped. She threw her comforter off herself and scrabbled to her closet. "Levi!" she shouted, as she dug through her closet. She grabbed a plain black tank and jeans, some undergarments and a pair of socks. "LEVI!" she shouted again, desperately tugging her clothes on.

Just as she pulled her jeans on, her bedroom door opened.

"You called?" a male voice drawled. Mikasa turned to her door and glared.

"Levi, you ass, you know what time I had to wake up, why didn't you come and wake me?" Mikasa snapped, tugging on her socks. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Well, forgive me for think that my 18 year old sister is responsible enough to set an alarm and wake herself up," Levi said. Mikasa tsked.

"Whatever, can you please make me some toast or something so I don't have to wait until lunch, I won't have time," Mikasa asked more politely. She went on her hands and knees and grabbed her boots from under her bed.

"I guess so, you're lucky I already ahead, at least I can do something right," Levi said, walking out of her room.

"Sorry," Mikasa mumbled, strapping her boots in place. Levi turned his head.

"I know," Levi said, before walking out.

Mikasa charged down the stairs and entered the living room. She gathered all her things, to textbooks, notebooks, pens and everything she needed. Afterwards, she hurried to the kitchen, where she saw Levi pouring honey on her peanut butter toast, just how she liked it. Mikasa checked her phone and grunted in frustration.

"Hurry, I need to go," Mikasa said impatiently.

"Do you want this toast or not?" Levi said. He put the toast on a piece of paper towel and handed it to her. "Eat it in the car, I'll drive you and then pick you up," Levi explained, grabbing his car keys.

"Where are mom and dad?" Mikasa asked as they headed out the door to the garage.

"Already left, like they told you last night, if you'd been listening," Levi said, unlocking his mustang.

"I was, I just forgot. I was just dwelling on today. It's not every day you start university you know," Mikasa said, climbing into the passenger seat. Levi got into the drivers and started the ignition.

"You're gonna be fine, this is the most important day of your life," Levi said, pulling out of the garage.

"No, the most important day will be when I graduate. But that won't happen if I am not there for the opening ceremony," Mikasa said. Levi pulled out of the driveway and they were on there way.

Mikasa ate her toast silently and stared out the car window. Levi glanced at her.

"Nervous?" he asked. Mikasa shook her head.

"Not really, it's been my dream to go to this school ever since I started high school. I'm more excited if anything," Mikasa explained.

"Not that I didn't believe you couldn't do it, but it's great that you got in. My little sister is all grown up," Levi teased.

"Shut up, I'm not that little anymore," Mikasa playfully glared.

"That may be, but I still remember when you used to run around the house naked after your baths," Levi reminisced.

"Hey! You are terrible, why would you bring that up at a time like this?!" Levi chuckled.

At last they arrived at their destination. Mikasa's eyes widened at the glamorous exterior at her new university.

"You have everything, right?" Levi asked. When he didn't get a response he looked at the teen. "Mikasa?" Levi said. She turned.

"What? Oh, yeah, I have everything," she said, turning back to the window. "It's huge..."

"One of the biggest campuses in the country, of course it is," Levi said.

"Don't sass me," Mikasa shook her head, and opened up the door to grab her duffel bag and backpack from the trunk. Grabbing both, she faced the building again and couldn't help the small smile to take over. "It's just so beautiful..."

"Yeah, it is that," Levi agreed. Mikasa started to walk away taking in the castle of a place. "Okay then, bye I guess. You're welcome by the way," Levi said. Mikasa turned and raised an eyebrow. She put her duffel down and walked back over to give her brother a rare hug, which surprised even him.

"Thank you," she said, and let go. She waved and grabbed her duffel and hurried into the front gates of the college. Levi waved and sighed.

"Proud of you, Mika..." he murmured. He waited until she was out of sight, before climbing back into his car and driving away.

Music echoed throughout the campus and the air smelled of barbecue. Tents and students scattered throughout the giant courtyard. The building was massive. It looked like a castle out of a fairy tale. With towering pillars and towers, windows and red brick adorned the university. Each section held a subject of a certain type of art. Top left was the music section, bottom left held the artist students, top right was for the students interested in the dramatic arts like acting and theater, and finally, bottom right was dedicated to computer tech and animation creations.

Mikasa weaved through the crowd with a piece of paper in her hand. The paper held all the information for her first day at Trost University. It tells her which tent to meet her classmates at, her locker number and combination, also her room numbers for certain classes. Mikasa was studying the likes of music. She loved to sing, and dance also. She had a total of 4 classes to study. Dance class, songwriting, musical theater and guitar practice. Mikasa has had a dream of being a famous singer ever since she learned how. Her very purpose of life was to fulfill her dream of singing for big crowds.

"Where is it?" Mikasa mumbled. She looked back at the paper. She was to meet at Tent #4, but couldn't find it for the life of her. "Whoa!" Mikasa cried out, when her duffel bumped into someone. She tripped, but managed to catch herself, but unfortunately, she knocked the person's books on the ground. "Shit, I'm sorry," Mikasa apologized and knelt down to help pick them up.

"It's fine, I already did the same thing, but he had coffee in his hand," the person laughed nervously. Mikasa laughed a little also, and stood up. The person she bumped into was female. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes a crystalline blue. Her face was kind of angelic. Mikasa handed her, her books back.

"Sorry again," she said. The girl smiled and took them.

"It's fine, I'm Historia by the way," the girl held out her hand.

"Mikasa," Mikasa shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, what tent are you at?" Historia asked.

"Well, I haven't got there yet, but Tent #4," Mikasa said, handing her her paper. Historia smiled brightly.

"Wow, what a coincidence! You are pretty much taking all the classes I am, except instead of guitar I'm taking piano," Historia said. Mikasa couldn't help but smile in return. Meeting someone right off the bat was one thing, but finding out that she had about the same schedule really took the weight of meeting people on purpose off her shoulders.

"It was fate," Mikasa agreed.

"Wanna walk to the tent together? We look like we both could use the help," Historia offered. The blackette nodded, and together they continued the hunt.

Tent #4 was located at the front of the school and Mikasa couldn't help but frown at the amount of people gathered around it. That many people studied music?

"Mikasa, are you alright? You look troubled," Historia said concerned.

"Not troubled, it's just..." she turned to the blonde. "That's a lot of people," she said. "In high school I didn't have many friends, I just didn't have time for them. I only cared about keeping my grades up so I could win a scholarship to this school. I guess, you could call it isolation. I'm not much of a people person," Mikasa explained. Historia smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Mikasa, with all the excitement going on, not many people will be focusing on making friends. Besides, if we stick to the back of the group, we can stay out of crowd," Historia said. Mikasa looked at her in surprise.

"_We_?" Mikasa asked.

"What? You think I would let you walk by yourself? You're my friend and I want to experience this all with you," Historia then looked troubled. "Oh, sorry, unless you don't want to. If you want to walk alone that's fine-"

"Thank you, Historia. I would really like to walk with you," Mikasa smiled. Historia easily returned it.

"Alright students! All those who are in Tent #4 gather around," a feminine voice called. Mikasa and Historia joined the group that had gathered around a brunette with glasses. "My name is Zoe Hange and I am your main music professor/director. I will be in charge of assigning dorms for those of you who have rented, and I am in charge of marks, attendance, uniform assigning, and pretty much everything. I guess you could call me your school mother. Don't actually though..." The students looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Anyway! Welcome to Trost University, you have all worked very hard to be here and I will make sure you have a fantastic first day. There are no classes today, those start tomorrow, but the importance of today can't be overstated. So let me tell you the plan."

"She's really enthusiastic," Historia murmured to Mikasa. The teen couldn't help but agree.

"First, we are going to tour the music section of the university which is on the top left. Also the most beautiful section if you ask me. After that, the students who are staying in the dorms will come with me and you can get settled in while the others stay in the study court and have a coffee or something. There is a male dorm and a female dorm and each have their perks. Once that is finished we will find your lockers, and then finally we will all gather back in the courtyard at noon to have lunch, sound like a plan?" The group cheered and Hange smiled. "Awesome! Let's get this started!"


	2. Everything's Changed

The group started to walk towards the left part of the building, all bustling with excitement. As they walked, Hange talked.

"This school has been a place for the creative arts for 25 years and has birthed so many famous people. Directors, pop stars, bands, animation designers and so much more. Our goal is to bring out the inner artist of everyone that chooses to go here. If you got what it takes, you will make it far in the artist industry." Hange opened the grand double doors to the inside, and Mikasa felt her breath leave her lungs. The courtyard inside was stunning. Marble floors, towering ceilings and a skylight took over the roof casting a summery glow throughout the room. 2 grand staircases led upstairs and there were so many classrooms in just one area. "Hold onto your glasses, students. Don't try to take it all in at once," Hange instructed. "Now this gathering area may be in the artist section, but it is open to you as well, there is one just like it on the right side of the university. The giant room was just a giant hangout area. Couches, chairs and tables, computers, beanbags and even a flatscreen scattered the whole room. Along the perimeter was a bunch beverage cafe's. There was a Starbucks, a Big Orange smoothie shop, a bakery and a sandwich dispensary.

"As you can see, there is only a few volunteers running the shops, but they are temporary. The real employee's haven't been hired, only because we only hire students who attend the college. So, anyone who wants a job, please visit the shop and the volunteers will give you an application, but better do that on your own time. So, let's head upstairs and give that tour. All those who would like to leave their belongings here, you are more than welcome, we will have someone watch them for you," Hange gestured to the room. The students all spread out and placed their things down. Mikasa chose a table near the Starbucks and placed her things down, grabbing only her phone to put it her back pocket. Historia placed her things beside her and grabbed her hands.

"Mikasa, isn't this place amazing! It's so big and grand!"

"Can't argue there, I sure hope they have maps, it's going to take forever to cover this place," Mikasa explained.

"I just can't wait to see my dorm room, do you know which dorm your in, maybe we'll be in the same one," Historia said.

"Oh, I'm not living in the college, I don't live far from here," Mikasa said.

"You mean you live here in California? You're a Cali girl? Well, that sure explains a lot," Historia said.

"It does?" Mikasa asked confused.

"Sure it does. You look and dress like one not to mention you talk like one as well," Historia explained.

"I don't see how that-"

"Alright boys and girls! Let's move!" Hange's voice echoed throughout the court.

The tour went really well. All the students beamed and spoke in loud and excited voices whenever they saw a classroom they could be studying in. Mikasa couldn't help but smile as well throughout the tour. The place really was grand and beautiful. While Historia went to get settled into her dorm, Mikasa had bought a coffee from Starbucks.

"Vanilla Frap, please," Mikasa ordered. The girl smiled.

"Sure thing, you have your card yet?" the woman asked.

"What card?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, instead of using money you earn outside of school, you can get a card that gets money put on it. At first it only has 50 dollars on it, but if you work in one of these shops then you can earn more. Not only that, but if you talk to your main professor, then she can make it so a certain amount of your earnings goes on your school card and some on your actual card. But remember, the school card can only be used in shops in the school," the woman explained.

"Wow, okay. Well, no I don't have my card yet," Mikasa said. "Can I still use my actual card to pay for it?"

"Of course," the woman smiled. "4.50 please." Mikasa tapped her card on the device and it beeped in approval. "Say, you should apply here," the woman said. She reached under the till and grabbed an application. "It's really simple to learn the techniques. Just need to memorize formulas and I'm sure you know how to clean," she winked.

"I don't know," Mikasa hesitated.

"Don't worry, the school makes it so you don't work as much as you would at a job in actuality. The schedule is a comfortable system," she explained. She left the application in front of her, and went to go and make Mikasa's drink. If Mikasa did apply here, then it would make it easier to pay for her meals here, then to use her allowance from her parents. Not to mention, it would make looking for a job elsewhere much easier. Also, it would make studying and working a lot easier. She took the application and folded it and put it in her pocket. The volunteer saw and couldn't help but smile.

As Mikasa enjoyed her frappe, she filled out the application. She could see herself enjoying working there with classmates and the money would be great.

"Starbucks! You're applying at Starbucks?" an enthusiastic voice shrilled. Mikasa laughed a little and looked up to the familiar blonde.

"All settled?" Mikasa asked.

"Forget about that! You're going to work there? Mikasa, that's awesome," Historia said. Mikasa handed her her drink and Historia happily took a sip.

"I guess it is," Mikasa smiled.

"Well then, I guess it has become my mission to apply there also," Historia stated. She gave back the drink and hurried over to the coffee shop. Mikasa shook her head at Historia's silliness.

All of a sudden Mikasa's phone buzzed. She grabbed it and gave a confused look.

_From: Levi_

_Hey brat, mom and dad want me to pick you up early. I'll be there in 10 minutes_

Mikasa texted back that she was okay with it, but she wondered why they wanted her home early. Mikasa grabbed her duffel and back pack and walked over to Hange.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hange?" Mikasa said. The brunette smiled.

"Hange is fine, is there something you need?" she asked.

"I just found out I need to leave early, I apologize," Mikasa said.

"That is not a problem, Mikasa. I can take your duffel to your locker for you and show it to you tomorrow morning. Also, I better give you this now," Hange reached into an envelope and handed her a card. "This card is for school uses only, it currently only has 50 dollars but if you apply at one of the shops-" Mikasa showed her the application she had for Starbucks and Hange grinned. "Well, seems you're way ahead of me." Mikasa handed her her duffel and paper with her information on it. "I'll wait for you at the gates tomorrow and help you out on what you missed. Now, hurry along, your brother doesn't like to be kept waiting," Hange said.

"Wait a minute, how did you-"

"Alright students! Drink up and let's head to the courtyard and have lunch!" Hange interrupted. She hurried away and Mikasa just stared, shocked.

"Hey brat," Levi said. "How was it?"

"It went fine, I met a friend and applied at one of the shops so I can work and study," Mikasa explained, getting into the passenger seat. "So why did I need to leave early, I'm starving, you ass," Mikasa crossed her arms.

"Suck it up, there's lunch ready at the house, mom and dad are back," Levi explained.

"Where did they even go?" Mikasa asked.

"Somewhere," Levi answered, and that was the only talking the two said throughout the ride home.

When they arrived home, Mikasa and Levi quickly entered the house and was met with a wave of delicious aromas. She could hear her parents talking in the dining room, and when the 2 siblings entered, they halted.

"Hey Princess, how was your first day?" her father asked.

"Good, dad, mom? What's going on?" Mikasa asked. Levi sat down beside his father, but Mikasa remained standing.

"Well, as you know we had a errand to run this morning, but the truth is, we went to the airport," her mother, Akane, explained. Mikasa's eyebrows shot up.

"What for?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, as of today, we are going to be having a new guest in the household. He will be staying with us while he goes to college. And you won'y believe this, princess, but he goes to the same university as you do," her father, Erik, explained.

"What?" Mikasa asked, gobsmacked. A door opened and closed behind her and Mikasa whirled around and was met with a unfamiliar person.

"Hi," they said.

"Mikasa," Levi said. "Meet your new housemate, Eren Jaeger."


	3. Why Me?

**Chapter 2**

Mikasa stared at the newcomer, gobsmacked. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Mikasa, right? I'm Eren Jaeger," he said. Mikasa looked at his hand and then glared, whirling around to her parents and brother.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"Now Mikasa, don't be rude, he flew all the way from Germany to go to this school. The least you can do is show a little compassion," her mother said.

"Compassion? Couldn't you have at least _talked _to me about this, before you introduce to me to my new roommate!?" Mikasa snapped.

"Please don't talk to me like that, and I assumed you would have been happy about it. Eren is joining the artist department and could use assistance, not to mention you could help each other study. It's an in house study session," her mother explained. Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, but her father beat her to it.

"The Ackermans and the Jaegers have been friends ever since our childhood and they have helped us in many ways. The least we could do was watch their son as he completed school," Erik said.

"There are dorms," Mikasa reasoned.

"_Expensive _dorms, and why would we make his parents spend so much money when they have an option to not and also have guaranteed safety of their only son," Akane stated.

"Don't worry, I won't get in the way of your routine, but you will have to get used to seeing me every day, are rooms are right next to each other," Eren said. Mikasa glared, but still faced her parents.

"I can't believe this..." Mikasa grumbled, and she turned on her feet and stormed up the stairs.

"I sure hope me being here won't cause too much trouble," Eren looked concerned.

"No it won't. Just give her some time to cool down, she's still stressed about beginning college and having a new roommate is probably something she needs to grow accustomed to. She'll come around, always has," Akane explained.

In her room, Mikasa laid on her bed glaring at the wall. She couldn't believe her parents didn't confide in her first. This changes everything. Mikasa liked isolation and peace, and having a new person invading her peace is unacceptable.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. The door opened, and someone walked in.

"Mikasa? Can I come in?" Eren asked. Mikasa didn't say anything, so Eren took it as a yes. He walked up to her bed, but didn't sit on it. She was a ticking time bomb and he took a big risk coming in here...alone, without any witnesses. "Listen, I understand that a new person in your home is probably shocking and a little sudden, but I want to assure you that I don't mean to invade on anything you have going on here. We don't have to talk, we don't need to interact, hell, you can shower first every morning, and if you use all the hot water, I'll just suck it up." He looked at her again, but she didn't move from her spot. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry that my arrival has spun you out of control, but know that I don't mean to completely change your life." Mikasa finally moved, she sat up and faced him. Her eyes were burning with anger, and Eren thought maybe he said the wrong thing.

"I better get the shower first, it's my fucking house. Also, I'm not mad at you personally, I'm just upset because my parents know I don't like that many people around me, especially when it involves school. My parents aren't around much because they are both lawyers who travel the country on cases, and for them to just show up and throw all of this at me when I only just started college, well, it's just frustrating," Mikasa explained.

"Believe me, I can understand. My dad is a doctor and I never see him. Usually, it's just me and my mom. My dad wanted me to study medicine, be like him, but my mother said that he wasn't around enough to be telling me how to live my life and decide my future. So, she talked me into applying here and, well, here I am," Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"Sorry to here that, seems we both have the same kind of situation," Mikasa said. Eren nodded.

"I'm glad that I'm not the cause of your anger, so I'll let you be now," Eren said, he turned to walk away.

"I hope you know that just because we talked, doesn't mean I'm letting you braid my hair," Mikasa stated. Eren grinned and turned to her.

"Well that's good, cause I suck at braiding," Eren said, before he took his leave.

That night at dinner, they had fried chicken and rice with grilled squid dumplings. It was the Ackerman's celebration dish, and also Mikasa's favorite. The dinner was mostly silent, until Erik spoke.

"So, Eren, are you excited to be starting at Trost tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, super excited. I've seen pictures of the building, but seeing it in person is going to be a whole other experience," Eren explained.

"Well, I'm sure Mikasa could help with getting you settled," Akane offered. Mikasa's grip on her fork tightened. Eren noticed and laughed nervously.

"I'm sure the teachers will help, Mikasa probably wants to get herself sorted first," he said.

"Nonsense!" her father replied. "Mikasa has always been one for helping others, and this would be a great way to get to know each other."

"Dad," Mikasa said through gritted teeth. "We are in completely different departments, I know _nothing _about the artist section, I'd only be a burden."

"Doesn't mean you can't come along, and if you need to find him while in school you will at least know where to look," her father insisted.

"Why would I need to find him? I'm going to be doing my own studies, and he will be doing his," Mikasa argued.

"But, if you want to get lunch or you need to tell him you won't be home, you can easily locate his whereabouts," her father argued back.

"He's not my brother, dad. He doesn't need to know where I am, it's none of his business," Mikasa countered.

"It will be once you get to know each other."

"We don't need to, we are in completely different worlds."

"Not really, your sections are right on top of each other."

"What does that prove?! The only time I'll be seeing him is at dinner," Mikasa snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me," her father scolded.

"I'm eighteen years old, father. I don't need Eren to fucking babysit me!"

"Mikasa!" her mother shrieked. Mikasa looked at her mother, breathing heavily. "I think you should take your dinner up to your room. We are celebrating Eren's arrival and we don't need you putting a dark cloud over this night," Akane explained. Levi put his face in his hands.

"Oh god..." he mumbled. Mikasa's expression darkened.

"Celebrating...Eren's...arrival..." Mikasa growled. "Forgive me, _mother_, for putting a dampener on this _swell _night of celebration. And I guess _I _was the only one celebrating my achievement of starting college today. But you know, that's fine."

"Mikasa-" her mother started.

"You know, neither of you have even said anything to me about what I did, you didn't even say you were proud of me. As always, Levi is the one who covers that part. The only thing you do for me as parents is boss me around. Well, I'm done with that, have a good dinner." And with that, Mikasa got up, grabbed her car keys and stormed out of the house.

Mikasa got into her 1987 Camaro and started the ignition. She felt kind of bad for storming out like that, especially since it was a night of celebration, but it seems that they will have to celebrate without her. She drove out of her yard and headed for Trost University.

Mikasa willed herself not to cry as she entered the parking lot of the university. She stopped the car and sighed, leaning on the steering wheel. She probably should've called first, but she really needed to get out of that house. Taking a breath, she stepped out of the car and hurried onto campus.

She entered the female dorm building and walked onto the elevator. She pressed the 3rd floor button and the doors closed. The elevator started to move upwards and Mikasa bit her lip.

What if she didn't even want to see her? What if she got angry with her showing up without a warning? Mikasa shook those thoughts out of her head. She was overthinking, she'll be fine.

The elevator doors opened and Mikasa stepped into the hallway. It was lit by white lights and it was very quiet. Mikasa took out her phone and opened up her messaging conversation.

"Room 7," she said to herself as she walked the halls. She reached the oak door and hesitated before knocking, but again, thought she was being silly and she knocked. It took a second when she heard the door unlock and it opened. A brunette stood there, staring at her bewildered.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, sorry, I thought this was Historia Reiss's room," Mikasa said. The girl smiled.

"Historia! Someone is at the door for you!" the girl shouted inside. She looked back at Mikasa and opened the door wider. "Come on in," she offered. Mikasa gave a small smile and let herself in. Inside was simple, but beautiful. There was a small kitchen, a living area with sliding doors onto a balcony, and a table with 2 chairs. There was also 3 doors and one of them was closed.

"I like your dorm," Mikasa commented.

"Thanks, I'm Sasha by the way," she introduced. Mikasa smiled.

"I'm Mikasa," she said.

"Mikasa? Oh, I've heard about you," she said.

"Mikasa?" Historia said. The teen turned to the previously closed door and saw the blonde staring at her. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just didn't know where else to go," Mikasa admitted. "I had a argument with my parents and, well, I just needed to get out of the house and-" Mikasa stopped to look at Historia's face. She looked a bit sad. "God, I'm an idiot, sorry to intrude, I'll just go, I'm sure-"

"No, no, no, Mikasa it's fine. I'm actually honored that you came to me before anyone else," Historia said, walking over. She wrapped her arms around the blackette and hugged her. "You can stay here tonight, you can share a bed with me if you'd like," Historia offered.

"Thank you so much, but I can take the couch," Mikasa insisted.

"No I insist, after your night I'm sure a bed will be more appealing," Historia smiled. "Come and sit down and tell me everything."

"I'll make ramen!" Sasha declared. She ran to the kitchen and the banging of pots could be heard.

Staring at her ramen Mikasa sighed after she told her friend the story.

"So, they just invited this random boy into your house?" Historia asked.

"It's not so much that, it's just that they didn't care about what I thought, and they always assume or just, make it so I am okay with every choice they make."

"The more important question is...is he hot?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha..." Historia sighed.

"What? If he's hot then it wouldn't be a problem for me, and if you share a bathroom, you would probably see him shirtless," Sasha teased.

"Whether or not he's hot, still doesn't change the fact that my parents are jerks," Mikasa crossed her arms.

"What does he look like?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha, show some respect," Historia chided.

"Brown hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, same height as me," Mikasa described. Sasha hummed in approval.

"God, girl," Sasha laughed. "Bright eyes are the _best_."

"I guess so," Mikasa agreed.

"What about you Historia," Sasha asked. The blonde thought about it.

"Light hair and blue or green eyes," Historia said.

The whole night, the three girls talked about typical teenage girl stuff. Mikasa enjoyed both of the girls company. She learned that Sasha was studying the dramatic arts. She loved to act and play characters, she said that it was a way to be herself without people questioning it. She was an only child who lived on a farm with her father raising horses. She also had a boyfriend. Connie Springer was his name. She loved him with every inch of her being. They had the same personalities and humor and never argued. She said that he had a brother and a sister, who he loved to death. He went to this school, he studied art, ceramics and pottery.

Historia had 5 siblings, 3 sisters and 2 brothers. Her parents were famous estate owners and supported her 100% of her choice to be a singer. How Mikasa envied her. She loved to sing, had the voice of an angel. She had a boyfriend also, he lived in California, but he was starting school at Trost after winter break. Historia was so excited she said. His name was Armin Arlert, he was the smartest person she knew. He loved to paint with water colors, it was his major and it was how he got in the university, along with his flawless grades. He was an only child whose parents died when he was very young. He lived with his veteran grandfather who he admired greatly.

"So, that night, Connie spent 50 dollars just for me," Sasha finished telling her story.

"Oh my God Sasha," Mikasa smiled.

"You are crazy! The poor boy," Historia agreed.

"He didn't mind, he was happy I shared some though, usually I never do," Sasha shrugged her shoulders. Historia checked her phone.

"It's 1 am!" she said.

"Are you serious?" Sasha said, looking over the blondes shoulder.

"Classes start tomorrow, we need to go to bed," Historia said. She got off the couch and gathered all three tea cups from the coffee table. "Mikasa you can borrow some of Sasha's clothes, you're taller then me and your body is a bit different so we won't fit the same size. You can choose your side of the bed as well," Historia explained.

"Historia, I can't thank you enough," Mikasa said, getting up.

"It's no problem, really. I'm just happy you're not sleeping on a park bench somewhere."

"Come with me, let's get you some clothes," Sasha said, standing up also. Mikasa smiled, and followed the brunette into her room.


	4. The First Day

**Chapter 3**

The glorious smell of bacon was what roused her from her slumber. Mikasa sat up and stretched her arms over her head and popped her shoulder blades. The sun streamed through the blinds and momentarily blinded her. A knock on the door startled her.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened and Historia poked her head in. Her smile brightened up the room even more.

"Hey, glad you're awake, breakfast is almost ready if you're hungry," she said. Mikasa threw the blankets off herself and stood up. The hardwood floor sent shivers up her spine at it's harsh morning coolness.

"Historia-,"

"Ah, ah," Historia waved her index finger at her. "No more "thank you's", I told you it's no problem." Mikasa smiled softly.

"Alright fine, now let's set the table, I'm starving."

The three girls ate at the kitchen table in silence until Sasha broke it.

"Classes are today, you girls ready?" she asked.

"Ready? Yes, nervous? Yes again. I don't know how different it's going to be from high school. I always hear that it's terrible or that it's awesome," Historia explained.

"Guess it depends on the education," Mikasa added.

"All my classes are things I love, so I think it's going to be awesome," Sasha said.

"By the way, Sasha, this French Toast is awesome," Mikasa said, shovelling more into her mouth. Sasha beamed over her own bite and stuck her thumb up.

"You know, I have a really good feeling about this year, especially with a very enthusiastic professor like Ms. Hange," Historia chimed in. Mikasa's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" she cursed. Both girls turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Ms. Hange wanted me to meet her at the front of the school today," Mikasa said.

"Okay, how about we meet Ms. Hange, stop off at Starbucks and drop off our applications and go to class, considering the timing that will all take," Historia suggested. All three girls agreed and finished off their breakfast and got ready for their first day of college.

Avoiding passing students through the main door, Sasha, Mikasa, and Historia walked through the bustling courtyard towards the brunette standing at the main gates.

"Ms. Hange!" Mikasa called, making the brunette turn around in surprise.

"Mikasa! How did I not see you enter? I have been here since the first student arrived so I would catch you," Hange explained.

"You were waiting that long? I'm sorry Hange, I actually stayed with Sasha and Historia last night, I hope that wasn't a problem," Mikasa added when Hange looked thoughtful.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, I know your parents can be irritable," Hange chirped.

"Wait, how did you-,"

"Come on then! No time to lose! I have class prep in 15 minutes," Hange then skipped away, while Mikasa wallowed in confusion.

Once the women reached Mikasa's locker, Hange whipped out a piece of paper and read off it while fiddling with the lock. It clicked and swung open.

"There we go! All your things will fit in perfectly." The lockers at Trost University were twice as big as the lockers in any high school. They had hooks for thier bags, a spot for duffel bags and instruments, and shelves for books. Mikasa hooked her bag on the hook and grabbed her needed items for her first class.

"Thank you, Hange, and listen, I was wondering how you know about-,"

"Okay, I gotta run, but I'll see you girls in class," and with that she hurried away.

Mikasa sighed in defeat. "I wish she would stop doing that," she said, while walking away. Historia and Sasha laughing behind her, followed her.

Finally, their last stop before class was Starbucks, and they didn't get to the bottom of the stairs before someone called out to them.

"There you are!" The trio moved towards the coffee shop with smiles.

"Morning Isabel," Historia greeted.

"Morning! So, did you girls fill out the forms?" she asked. Both Historia and Mikasa dug into their packs and pulled out their applications. Isabel beamed.

"Atta girls! You two are two of the first to hand in their applications, so I wouldn't be surprised if you got the job on the fly. I will also put in a good word for you," Isabel winked and placed the forms under the till. "So what can I get for you?" Mikasa turned to her two friends.

"You can get anything you want, on me, as a thank you for letting me stay with you," Mikasa offered. Before Historia or Sasha could speak, Mikasa held her hand up. "NO arguments, it's the least I could do." The two girls agreed and ordered their drinks, and Mikasa ordered hers. As Isabel made the drinks, she made small talk.

"So, what are you girls studying to be?"

"An actress for Hollywood," Sasha answered.

"Singer," Historia and Mikasa both said.

"Well, you girls are certainly reaching high, but I believe you can do it, good luck!" she placed their drinks on the counter. They took their beverages and waved to Isabel, and made their way to class.

The two friends, Mikasa and Historia, walked through a hallway made of glass. The windows looked over the entire school yard.

"Songwriting class is going to be so fun, hopefully there will be a group project," Historia beamed.

"I agree," Mikasa said.

"Mikasa!" a voice called. Both girls turned around to the sound of a voice. A brunette male was hurrying towards them. After observing the boy and Mikasa's unsure face, Historia pieced it together.

"That's him, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mikasa said. "That's him." The boy stopped in front of them, and all his confidence dripped away now that he was in front of her. Her eyes observed him and he felt a little exposed.

"Listen, Mikasa, I just wanted to apologize about last night. If I'd known that this situation would drive you out of your own house-,"

"Eren."

"-I mean, it should have been me to leave, not you, I mean it's your house! It was so-,"

"Eren!"

"-disrespectful for me to even-,"

"EREN!" The brunette stopped dead and looked at Mikasa, startled. "Eren, I'm not angry with you," she assured.

"Really? Why not?" Eren asked confused.

"None of this is your fault, this was between me and my parents, you were just a factor," Mikasa explained. "Things have always been tense between us, I guess we were finally pushed off the edge and I snapped I've been holding all that in for a while." Eren nodded in understanding.

"Well, that puts some of the stress at ease, regardless, I was still a factor and for that I am sorry." Eren then turned sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, I was thinking, if you want we could get together and set up some ground rules...over dinner?" Eren offered. Historia looked delighted, while Mikasa looked downright gobsmacked. The blackette faced the ground to hide her semi-red face.

"Uh, okay, if you're buying," she said. Eren smiled a toothy grin.

"Naturally, so tonight then, and you can come back home?" he suggested.

"Alright, might as well or Levi will go all bounty hunter on me," Mikasa said.

"Awesome, so I'll see you after school, later!" and Eren bolted away, waving.

"So..." Historia drawled once they started walking again.

"Don't even, this is just mutual friends discussing important business, nothing more," Mikasa stated.

"Uh-huh, tell that to your red face and starstruck eyes," Historia teased. Mikasa shot her a glare, coaxing a laugh from Historia, and continued walking to their songwriting class.

The class was made up of about 20 students. A group of rambunctious boys laughed loudly in the back, while everyone else looked ready to start the day. Since Mikasa and Historia weren't too eager to be distracted, they sat as far away from the group of boys as possible.

Once everyone was in their seats, a beautiful red head stood at the front of the classroom, patiently waiting for the class to settle down.

"Good morning students! I am Ms. Petra Ral, I hope you are all as excited about this class as I am. Believe it or not , this class is the very first class of this course and your group will be the first to experience it." The class all bustled with excited chatter about the revelation. Once the teacher got them to settle down once again, she continued. "This course was made to express yourself and anything about your hidden emotions that you want to share with everyone. The goal of this class is as follows. To better your performance I'm going to put you in groups of 4-5 and those students will be your group for the whole year. Every week you will write a new song until the winter showcase where you will choose 3 songs to perform as your end of Semester project, and the quality of the songs, the harmonies, the teamwork and the performance will all reflect on your grade for this class so really commit to this," Petra explained. "Now here is what we are going to do, I have all your names here in this bowl and I will choose names at random and put you in your groups." The students all murmured at the harshness of not being able to choose their own groups. Petra started pulling names.

"Alright, now when I call your name, stand up and find your group and start brainstorming ideas for your band name. So, Eli, Gwen, Lucy, and Marley." The four students found their group and started discussing. "Mina, Thomas, Karley and Daz, Micheal, Carmen, Raven and Hyde..." Petra continued to list off names of students until she read out Historia's name. "Historia, Ymir, Annie and Mikasa," she read out loud. Mikasa and Historia sighed in relief and turned to each other.

"Thank God we are in the same group," Historia spoke up. Mikasa nodded.

"Now, we just need to find the other two."

"No need," said a voice. The two teens turned in their chairs and were met with two other girls. The taller brunette girl smiled. "Mikasa and Historia? I'm Ymir, and that's Annie." They took a seat. "What do you say we get this started?"


	5. Mikasa and the Three Musketeers

p class="MsoNormal"strongChapter 4/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The four girls observed each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Annie Leonhart was a frosty blonde with eyes like blue winter ice. Her complexion was pale, and her face was very unique. Ymir was almost the opposite. She was much taller, a little taller than Mikasa, and she had cocoa brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. Her face had freckles adorning it and she looked very smug. They didn`thave faces of trustworthy classmates, but they didn't act hostile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ymir and Annie observed their band members./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Historia Reiss was a golden blonde with eyes like the sky. Her face was flawless without any effort. Her stature was slim and small, but her presence was big. Mikasa Ackerman somehow was a cross between the Devil and a goddess. She had shadow black hair and eyes like hot mercury. She was intimidating and innocent looking. She was curvy with a pale white complexion that suited her nicely. They both seemed comfortable in their own skin, but stood on guard./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So," Ymir finally spoke. "We should start brainstorming ideas for our band name." When she spoke, the tension broke and conversation had started./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right, so our group is made up of all girls, in fact, we are the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"only /emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spangirl group, so we should do something that represents that," Historia said, grabbing a scrap of lined paper./p  
p class="MsoNormal""'Girl Band'?" Annie suggested./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Real original…" Mikasa muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Original, but not "us"," Historia said. Annie shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Only a thought, and I heard that, you little minx," Annie scowled at Mikasa, who, in return, glared./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait, Annie, what did you just say?" Historia asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I heard that, you little minx?" she repeated./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, that!" A moment of silence went by./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pardon?" Ymir asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don`t you girls see? Little Mix! That's our band name!" The other three girls exchanged looks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Little Mix," Ymir said, testing the sound./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It certainly has a ring to it," Mikasa said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I like it," Annie agreed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Little Mix it is then." The blonde stood up to confirm their group name with Petra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Historia did that, Ymir turned to the other two and rolled her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you two cut it out?" Mikasa and Annie were looking at each other with challenging stares, but broke off when Ymir spoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" they both asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If we are going to be in a group together, we are going to have to get along, so I suggest you make up now, before you do something you will both regret." Annie and Mikasa gave a look of defeat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're right…" Mikasa said. Annie nodded in agreement and Historia came and sat back down./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, Ms. Ral knows our band name and now we should start working on our first song. We are to perform it next week in the auditorium for the whole class," Historia explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, so the only thing we have to do is write an amazing song and perform it," Ymir clapped her hands. "Simple."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not so fast, what are we going to write about?" Mikasa asked. A beat of silence passed, until Annie spoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, since we are the only girl band, maybe we should represent girl power?" The girl's faces went from thoughtful to surprised./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's perfect!" Historia said, delighted./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's a great concept, we could stand up for women and girls everywhere," Mikasa added. "Good job, Annie." Ymir smiled pointedly, and Mikasa just rolled her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Throughout the whole class, the 4 girls wrote down ideas and lyrics for their first song. When Annie had suggested they represent girl power, they decided to do a song revolving around the main thing girls struggle with every day…who they are. But these 4 women are going to teach them to express themselves the right way./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright," Historia said, as the bell rung and students started packing up. "Do you want to meet for lunch today and discuss more ideas?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sounds good, I have my drumming class at 1:15 so should we say 12?" Ymir asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's when my piano class ends so it works," Historia agreed. Mikasa and Annie both nodded, and it was settled. "Meet at the front gates," Historia said, and hurried off to her next class./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will see you girls at 12," Ymir said, shouldering her back pack. When Ymir left, Annie and Mikasa packed up their things. Annie walked to the door, but hesitated before walking out. She turned back to the blackette./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mikasa." Said girl looked at her. "It…was really nice to meet you." Annie gave a small smile, and Mikasa returned it easily./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, you too, Annie." The blonde waved and took off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mikasa sat alone in the indoor courtyard scrolling through her phone. She was also thinking about her plans that she had with Eren that night. She didn't want to look too much into it, but she couldn't help it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Is this a date? /emShe asked herself that whenever she didn't have anything else to think about. Mikasa tried to talk herself into believing that he was just a roommate. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But/em, Mikasa thought, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"he went through the effort of apologizing, twice, might I'd add/em. Mikasa sighed and clicked her phone off. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What is wrong with me? I guarantee he isn't even attracted to me/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal""God, I'm so attracted to her," Eren put his face in his hands. The tall blackette smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's the big deal, Eren? So what if you are attracted to her? Go for it," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's rich coming from a guy who stares at Annie Leonhart all day and doesn`t even grow the balls to talk to her." Eren scowled at his friend. Bertoldt's face reddened./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Excuse me, but I don't stare at her all day, we are in completely different sections of the campus." Bertoldt crossed his arms over his chest. Eren tsked and continued his sketch of a bridge over the ocean. "Regardless, I've never known you to like someone, let alone as them out. I guess college really suits you," Bertoldt continued./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I get it, it's a big deal. Eren Jaeger is on a new path and someone needs to mark it on the calendar. Doesn't mean I want to hear about it," Eren said, bitterly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And you wonder why you can't get a girlfriend, not even in elementary school…" Bertoldt muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey!" Eren snapped. "I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to, I just wanted to wait until I found the right girl."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And you think Mikasa is the one?" Eren went quiet, and then shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know, I'm doing what I always do, act with instinct instead of my head," Eren explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cause that never failed you before," Bertoldt muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You say something?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I said, 'good luck'." The green-eyed teen gave him a pointed look, but let it go./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm going to need it…"/p 


	6. Burning Embers

**Chapter 5**

Historia, Annie, Mikasa, and Ymir all smiled at each other at the main gates.

"Alright, so do we want to get off campus?" Historia asked.

"That sounds good, but where?" Annie asked

"I know a place," Mikasa offered.

The three girls followed the blackette to a little café just 10 minutes from the college.

"'The Garrison'?" Ymir read the sign above the door. Mikasa nodded.

"A friend of my parents owns it and I have some friends here," she explained.

"Let's do it then.

The four teens entered and was immediately was hit with the aroma of coffee beans, freshly baked goods, and chocolate. It was an old-fashioned place with hardwood floors, sofa's, and an antique woodstove with red flames roaring.

"Mikasa!" a feminine voice called. The girls all turned and came face to face with a pretty woman. Her hair was as silver as moonlight and eyes like blue crystals.

"Hey Rico," Mikasa waved.

"New friends, huh? Is Mikasa Ackerman finally getting out there?" Rico asked.

"School project," Mikasa deadpanned.

"But, yes, we are all friends," Historia added quickly. She shot Mikasa an pointed look.

"So, what can I get for you girls?" Each girl ordered a drink and a pastry on the side. They sat in a booth by the woodstove and took out all of their needed things.

"Alright, so we have the title and general idea of the genre we are doing, so let's get some lyrics down," Historia said. With nods around the table, Historia labeled the lined paper with names and date. They started the first verse until their beverages arrived.

"This hot chocolate is one of the best I have ever had," Annie said, taking another sip.

"They make it with chocolate milk and chocolate shavings and mix it in with cream," Mikasa said.

"Apple Strudels? My new favorite desert," Ymir said, crunching into more of its flaky goodness. The girls enjoyed their baked goods and then got back to their lyrics while casually sipping coffee.

"We are who we are, who we are, who we are. Pretty is just a pretty word." Historia wrote out the lyrics and bit the end of her pencil.

"Girls, this guy has been staring at us for the past 5 minutes," Ymir pointed out. Each girl stopped and turned towards where Ymir pointed.

"Isn't that..?" Historia started.

"Yes," Mikasa sighed. "Hey, Eren," Mikasa waved him over. The brunette hesitated, but he made his way over.

"Sorry, I probably looked a little creepy staring at you," Eren apologized.

"Not at all…" Ymir muttered. Mikasa elbowed her.

"Is there something you wanted?" the blackette asked.

"Well, not really, I was just wondering what you were up to," he said, bashfully.

"Just working on an assignment."

"Oh, that's great, real…great," Eren trailed off when Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, there is something I did want to ask you," Eren added. Mikasa ignored the smirk from Annie, the delighted smile from Historia, and Ymir's not-so-secret snicker.

"Okay," she said.

"It's about tonight…" he trailed off.

_Oh,no_, Mikasa thought. _What if he realizes I might see this another way? What if he doesn't want that kind of relationship with me? Not that I want a relationship_, Mikasa stopped herself. No way was she going down that road. She didn't let herself be attracted to anyone and she wasn't starting now. "What about tonight?"

"Well, I was wondering what restaurant you wanted to go to," he said. Mikasa's breath hitched and she sighed.

"Oh, well, I am a fan of seafood," Mikasa shrugged.

"Another thing we have in common," Eren smiled, and Mikasa returned it. "Great so 7 then?" Mikasa nodded. "See you then!" and he hurried back to his friends who were all teasing him when he rejoined their group.

"Real smooth," Ymir said as she took her last sip of coffee.

"Wow Mikasa, there was some real tension there," Annie pointed out. Mikasa turned to her.

""There was?" the blackette asked.

"Yeah, the lustful kind," Annie continued. Mikasa's face reddened.

"What the hell, Annie! We barely know each other," Mikasa snapped. Annie only smiled.

"Think about it, Ackerman. When you go to a place like this, made to make dreams come true? Bet it does magic on the idea of romance."

Classes went by quick enough and Mikasa was waiting outside the side doors for Eren. She had gotten a text from Levi during last period saying that she needed to drive Eren home. Levi had plans that night, but he didn't elaborate.

"Where the hell is he?" Mikasa asked herself. She checked her phone. School ended 10 minutes ago, she would have been pulling into her driveway right about now. The side door burst open, making the blackette whip around. Eren stood, leaning against the door, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, got caught up with a teacher," He breathed out. Mikasa shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just get going," Mikasa said, taking her car keys out of her bag. She started walking towards the parking lot, and Eren hastily followed. Unlocking her car, Mikasa climbed into the driver's seat, Eren mirroring her. Once they were on the road, Eren started conversation.

"So…" Mikasa glanced at him. "How was school?"

"Good, the girls and I managed to get the first verse and chorus done," she explained. Eren nodded.

"So, who were the girls? I know Annie and I saw you with the little blonde earlier." Mikasa stopped at the traffic lights.

"The little blonde is Historia and the tall brunette is Ymir," she said.

"Oh, what's your band name?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the questions?"

"Nothing, just trying to make small talk," he shrugged and faced the window.

"Little Mix is the name of our band by the way," Mikasa answered.

"Cool name…"

The garage door opened and Mikasa pulled into the garage. She shut the car off and grabbed her things from the back seat.

"I'm heading to my room, the girls and I are calling to work on the song," Mikasa explained getting out of the car.

"Alright, I'm heading to mine as well, gotta finish my nature sketch." The two headed to the kitchen.

"We are going to be alone tonight," Mikasa explained.

"We are?" The girl nodded.

"Levi said not to expect him until late, and my parents are catching a flight to New York tomorrow to get to a conference meeting," she explained.

"Right," Eren responded.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, uh, whatever works, I'm not picky." Eren placed his bag on the island counter.

"Fine, I'll choose then," the girl smiled and headed upstairs.

"It better be good," Eren shouted.

"Bite me!" Mikasa shouted back. Eren shook his head, but smiled.

After almost about an hour and a half of working, Eren decided to take a nap, until he was rudely awoken to clanging down in the kitchen.

"What the actual…?" Eren threw his covers off himself and started to head downstairs. "Mikasa?" Eren called. He heard another crash and hurried down to the kitchen. He sighed in relief when he saw the female picking up a pot off the floor that had fallen off the pan hanger. "Christ Mikasa, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was just grabbing a pan and the pot attacked me…it won," Mikasa said. Eren couldn't help it, he started to laugh. Mikasa looked at him. "It's not funny, Eren!" she snapped. Eren inhaled loudly and took a breath.

"It really is," he said, walking farther into the kitchen. Mikasa crossed her arms.

"I'm cooking you dinner, be nice." Mikasa scolded him and turned to the stove.

"Sorry, sorry, I appreciate it, can I help at all?" Eren asked, standing next to her. Mikasa shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'm just making some basic pasta."

"I see, we have to reschedule our date though," Eren pointed out. Mikasa paused to look at him.

"That was a date?" Eren frowned.

"Was I not clear?" he asked hesitantly. Mikasa shook her head. "Well, shit, luckily we didn't have it tonight, or it would have gotten really awkward, really fast." Mikasa smiled, and then laughed.

"No kidding,Casanova," she teased.

"Whatever," Eren rolled his eyes playfully.

"If you really want to help, I have something you can do," Mikasa said, putting the pot of water on boil.

"What is it?" The girl turned back to him with a smirk.

"My parents aren't usually home, of course, but Levi wouldn't let me, but he isn't here," Mikasa drawled. Eren raised a selective eyebrow. "There's a wine cellar downstairs, what do you say we split a bottle of red?" she asked. Eren laughed.

"How classy, be back in two minutes."

During dinner, the wine started to affect them and the dinner plates were scraped clean.

"That dinner was fantastic!" Eren said, waving his wine glass around.

"Thanks!" Mikasa said, flattered.

"Will you make me dinner every night?" Eren asked in a sing-song voice. Mikasa giggled.

"Of course!" she cried. Mikasa took another sip of wine, and Eren grinned.

"You're pretty," he said. The blackette looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're just drunk," she said simply. Eren shook his head.

"Nope! I'm not drunk, and I'm not kidding, you are hot." Mikasa blushed and turned away.

"Eren, stop."

"Why should I? I'm appreciating you, haven't you been complimented before?" Eren asked.

"Not by a boy…" she admitted.

"What? Are you serious?" Mikasa nodded. The boy leaned back in his chair. "Unbelievable," he said in awe.

"Not really," Mikasa stated. Eren got up and gestured for her to do the same. When she did, he grabbed her shoulders.

"It is unbelievable, how have no guys complimented you?" he asked quietly. Mikasa's heart sped up at their close proximity.

"Eren…" Said boy shook his head and put a hand on her cheek. He leaned to her ear and she shivered.

"Guess what? I'm drunk," Eren admitted.

"Really?" Mikasa whispered back. When Eren leaned back, he stared into her eyes. She stared right back, but her heart stopped completely when his eyes wandered down to look at her mouth. He leaned in, and she let him. She had time to think "_Oh, God_", before his lips met hers and lightning sparked throughout her entire body.


	7. Sakura Blossoms

**Chapter 6**

Magical. That was the only word Mikasa could find to describe the kiss. Liquid gold seemed to run through her veins. His lips were warm and soft, and moved in complete sync with hers. She released a sigh, and blushed when a sound left her mouth. Eren's hands moved from her face to her hips and he lifted her, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands were in his hair, brushing the dark hair back, and he sighed against her lips. Eren started walking and he pushed Mikasa's back against a wall. Their mouths were a frenzy of heat and passion. Mikasa's mind was fuzzy, all she could think about was Eren's lips and his hands on her thighs.

They somehow ended up in Mikasa's bedroom on her bed. Eren laid on his back with Mikasa on top of him. She moved from his lips to his neck and collarbone. The brunette moved his head to allow her more access. Eren hummed in approval when she nipped at his collarbone. She ran her hands down his chest and gripped his sensitivity, and that's when Eren snapped.

The first thing she felt when she came to was pain in her head. When she opened her eyes was when the nausea hit her. She groaned in misery and glanced at her clock. It was 5:36 AM and she couldn't remember how she got into bed. She started to sit up, but her core flared with pain and she laid back down in a heap. Her hand hit something hard and warm, and Mikasa froze. She turned her head and her eyes widened. There, sleeping peacefully, was Eren Jaeger, and he wasn't wearing any clothes. And neither was she, she discovered when she looked down.

_What the hell happened last night_? Mikasa asked herself. She rubbed at her eyes, and started to get out of bed. She took a deep breath to settle her stomach and finally stood up. She moved to her bathroom suite to hunt up some aspirin. Popping the pills, she gulped them down and put on her robe.

Hearing an anguished groan, she moved back into the bedroom.

Eren was sitting up when he saw Mikasa in a robe. He opened his mouth to say something, but he went quiet when he realized he was nude. He looked back at Mikasa bewilderment.

"Did we-," he started. The blackette covered her ears.

"Don'y say it. If my parents find out, oh god, if _Levi _finds out..." she trailed off looking horrified. Eren paled.

"I would never see you again and I'd be kicked out?" Eren asked.

"Forget not seeing me again, you'd never see sunlight again," Mikasa explained.

"Right, so not telling your brother, or better yet, we tell no one," Eren stated.

"You don't want me to talk about my first time?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, I guess your band- wait, what?" Eren stopped. He observed the girl. "That was your first time?" Mikasa looked away.

"Yes, it was," she confessed.

"Oh, well..." Eren stood up and walked over to her. he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you," he said into her hair. Mikasa said nothing, just let him hold her.

"Feel like breakfast?" she asked to break the tension. His chest rumbled out a laugh.

"Sure," he smiled.

The two gathered in the kitchen while Mikasa grabbed things from cupboard.

"Waffles sound good?" Mikasa asked.

"As long as this happens every morning," he said. Mikasa smiled, and started to prepare the batter.

The silence between them stretched out for a while, until Eren spoke.

"Let's get rid of the elephant in the room." Mikasa looked at him. "Was it good?" he asked.

"That was the elephant in the room?" Mikasa deadpanned. Eren shrugged.

"It was one of them..." Mikasa turned back to what she was doing.

"It was good, but can we not talk about it for now? I wanna know what I feel," she explained.

"What you feel?" Eren asked.

"What I mean is, I don't know whether to avoid you or not. My head tells me never to speak to you again, but my heart..." she trailed off.

"What?" Eren insisted.

"My heart...it beats fast for you, but I don't want to hurry into anything."

"Wait," Eren made a "T" sign. "You think that because we had sex, that means we have to date? And if we don't you're going to avoid me?" he asked, standing up.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is we need to pretend it never happened," she said, when he stood in front of her. Eren simply stared at her. She didn't know what else to say. She was new at this.

"That's what you want?" Eren asked in all seriousness. Mikasa took a moment, but eventually she nodded. "Okay, it never happened." Eren turned to walk away.

"Is it what you want?" she asked. Eren stopped.

"Yes."

"No, it's not what I want," Eren complained. Bertoldt took a sip of coffee.

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know, but certainly not that," Eren replied. The inner courtyard bustled with students talking in unison.

"Girls, are like that, man, you just have to give her time to think. Odds are she'll talk to you about it within the week," Bertoldt explained.

"Right, my biggest worry is that her brother will find out," Eren said.

"From what you have told me, I've got a feeling she doesn't plan on saying anything to anybody," Bertoldt reassured.

"She'll tell her band for sure, I saw them together and I can tell their already close. I just don't know what _she _will say."

"Mikasa?"

Bertoldt asked. Eren gave him a look, and Bertoldt scowled.

"Oh, _her_."

Her guitar class was a blur. They went over basic chords and practiced shifting, but all she could think about was the night before. Her memories came screaming back to her after her coffee and she was blown away by the contents. The things they did... Just thinking about it made her face heat up and shivers to run down her spine. She will never be able to look at herself or Eren the same anymore.

When the bell rang for lunch, Mikasa got up and packed her things.

As she was making her way to her locker, her phone buzzed. Pulling it out, she saw Historia's name pop up.

_Hey, haven't seen you all day, wanna have lunch_? Mikasa texted back saying she would love to. She was relieved as well, she wanted to rant to Historia about her situation. Get her input and what she would do if this happened to her.

Quickly putting her things away, she made her way downstairs to meet Historia.

"Hey!" the blonde called when Mikasa reached the bottom floor. The blackette made her way over and sat down. "How was your night? Make up with your parents?"

"No, they last night for New York their were at a hotel," Mikasa explained. Historia nodded.

"When are they coming back?" Historia asked.

"No idea," Mikasa shrugged.

"Oh, well, maybe the girls, you and I could get together one time for a night and work on the instrumental for our song," Historia suggested.

"That sounds good, maybe Friday?" The blonde nodded.

"We'll let the girls know." Mikasa shifted in her chair.

"Historia, there is something I need to talk to you about," Mikasa started. The blonde faced her.

"What is it?"

"Well, I made dinner for Eren and myself, because my brother was out, and I stole my parent's red wine and we had dinner," Mikasa continued.

"Not seeing a problem yet."

"Well, we may have gotten drunk and had sex," Mikasa explained.

"What?" Historia asked.

"You and Eren Jaeger had sex?" a voice asked. Mikasa whipped around and came face to face with Annie and Ymir. Mikasa hesitated before answering.

"Yes..." Annie and Ymir sat down.

"Interesting..." Annie said.

"What?" Mikasa asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing," Annie scowled. Mikasa wasn't one to pry, so she didn't.

"I wanted your advice, Historia, on what I should do about this," Mikasa asked. Annie tsked, and Mikasa's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I really don't know, you aren't dating, he's your roommate, and you don't seem too happy about it," Historia explained.

"It's not that I'm not happy about it, it's just that it was good, and I just-,"

"Right..." Annie murmured.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem?!" Mikasa snapped.

"Nothing..." Annie said, carelessly.

"Well, it's something, so just say it!" Mikasa fired back.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," the blackette said, exasperatedly.

"Fine, when you were having a slumber party with Historia after you stormed out on your parents? Eren came crawling to me, and that night he slept in my bed...naked." Mikasa's stomach dropped, and her ears began to ring.

"You're...you're lying..." Mikasa stuttered.

"I'm not, so my advice on what you should do? Teach him a lesson for the both of us, because we both deserve a hell of a lot more respect than that."


	8. You Are My Fire

**Chapter 7**

Mikasa sat with Ymir in her musical theater. They were waiting for Historia, and the teacher hadn't walked in yet.

"You don't hate her, right?" Ymir asked. Mikasa sighed.

"There's no reason to, what happened to her, happened to me. If anything, she should be angry with me," Mikasa explained. Ymir shook her head.

"She's not, I promise you that much. Also, don't tell her I told you, but after her and Eren happened, he told her that what they did was a mistake," Ymir explained. Mikasa looked at her concerned.

"He didn't say that to me..." the blackette murmured. "If he did, I'd have hit him."

"Annie did, and told him to get out," Ymir continued.

"What an ass." Mikasa crossed her arms. The brunette shrugged.

"So, I'd be careful if I were you, is the bottom line."

"Right, I live with the guy, how hard could that possibly be?" Ymir smirked at her sarcasm.

"Just saying so you won't say I never told you so."

"I need to talk to him," Mikasa scowled.

"Okay, but what are you going to say?"

"I don't know, but I'll know it when I see him," she said.

At the end of the day, Mikasa walked through the inner courtyard in a rush. Eren's classes ended at 2, so he was home and Mikasa wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

She was walking past the food court when she heard her name being called. She whirled around and saw Isabelle walking over with a huge grin.

"Hey, sorry, I was kind of in a hurry," Mikasa said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be quick. Just wanted to say congrats because you and Historia got the jobs!" she shrilled.

"That's great, thanks Isabelle."

"I'll break the new to Historia, see you!" Isabelle hurried, and Mikasa did the same.

The whole ride home Mikasa thought about what she was going to say to Eren. Should she listen to what he has to say? That would be the adult thing to do. But at the same time she wanted to tell him how she felt on the matter. She never thought that she would be in this situation. She's never had a relationship, or been intimate with anyone ever, and so far, she kind of wished she kept it that way.

When she got home she stormed into the house, and saw Eren in the kitchen. When he heard her come in, he turned.

"Hey, are you- what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her glare. "Mikasa?" he stopped what he was doing and walked towards her. She stepped away from him.

"I got some news today." Mikasa swallowed the bile in her throat, because despite being angry at him, seeing him made her heart race. Eren looked confused.

"What news?" Mikasa crossed her arms.

"Don't play innocent, Annie told me you two slept together," Mikasa said. The blood drained from Eren's face.

"Listen, Mikasa-,"

"And you told her it was a mistake? How low are you?" Mikasa snapped.

"Hey, could you just-,"

"Were we a mistake, too? Was I just a girl to check off your list?" Eren said nothing, just stared at her as if she kicked his puppy. "Never mind, I'm eating later, I'm going to do homework." And with that, she walked away, leaving Eren staring after her with a longing look in his eyes.

Mikasa needed to memorize a monologue for musical theater, but she couldn't seem to focus. Knowing Eren was home, she really wished she chose to eat out. Glancing at her clock, it read 7:15, she thought is was time for dinner. She heard Eren retreat into his room about an hour ago, so she assumed she was safe.

She crept downstairs and into the kitchen and flicked on the light, and gasped.

"Eren!" she cried. The boy didn't say anything, but Mikasa saw 5 empty beer cans and one open beside him.

"You hurt me, Mikasa," he finally said. Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Did I?" she asked. Eren nodded as he stood up, hand on his beer.

"But I don't blame you, I was out of line," he continued. "But for you to compare me to high school fuckboys? Uncalled for." Mikasa sighed.

"I know, I was just angry..." Mikasa murmured.

"You know, the thing is, is that I can't tell if you were more angry about me sleeping with Annie, and then with you, or for what I said to Annie afterwards," Eren said.

"Both." Mikasa stated.

"Do you know why being with Annie was a mistake?" Mikasa gestured for him to go on. "It was because I wanted you, and I felt guilty." Mikasa simply stared at him.

"You're drunk," she stated.

"Just listen," Eren walked closer, but this time Mikasa stayed put. "When I saw you, I felt something here-" he patted his chest- "I was angry because I seemed to destroy your rountine and you didn't like that," Eren continued.

"Eren, you don't have to-,"

"Let me finish. You're beautiful, Mikasa." Despite her efforts, Mikasa's face reddened.

"I...don't know what to say," Mikasa whispered. Eren finally stood directly in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he seemed to like doing that.

"I hated that I hurt Annie, which hurt you, but I can't change that," Eren explained. "I'm sorry." Mikasa couldn't help it, his smell was enticing, and brought back the pleasurable memories of the night before, she wrapped her arms around him in return. He let go and looked into her eyes, his thumb rubbing her hips.

"You're eyes make it hard to see what you're thinking," he commented.

"I know..." Eren leaned closer to her face. Mikasa was in a trance. His bright emerald green eyes had taken an affect on her. They were so intense and full of emotion, it sent shivers down her spine. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath, which smelled of alcohol. Mikasa's heart raced, and she felt a tightness in her stomach. She was bewitched.

_What is it about him_? she asked herself. His hands moved up to just under her breasts. "Just fucking kiss me." Mikasa grabbed his face and crushed her lips onto his. _There it is again_, Mikasa thought. That static, that lightning strike that sparks up entire body. She melted into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eren moved down to her neck and practically ravaged her. Mikasa thrilled, she was sky high with desire. _Damn him_, Mikasa cursed. He knows he's good-looking, and he cast a spell on her.

Drunk with lust, they made their way to the couch. Mikasa was on her back before she knew it. Eren knew how treat her. Eyes glazed with lust, Mikasa looked at him.

"Please," was all she said. But it was enough for Eren. His name left her lips, choked and stuttered. He is magic. Everything about him.

Eren was ecstatic.

_This girl_... he thought. What was it about her that completely enchanted him? Her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything. She was...

"Flawless," he whispered in her ear. Mikasa smiled and sighed in bliss at the sensations.

"I should still be mad at you..." she muttered.

"You can yell at me some more tomorrow," Eren replied.

"I didn't yell."

"Yeah, you did, pretty sure I almost cried." Mikasa laughed lightly.

His hand traveled lower and Mikasa knew she was reaching her breaking point. She was still aching from yesterday, but none of that seemed to matter.

Eren. She repeated his name in her head. He was all she could think about. He sped up, and everything in Mikasa's body clenched. Her toes, her fists, her eyes, her core.

_What a feeling..._ Mikasa cried out in excitement when she crept towards the edge.

Just when she was about to fall right over, the front door opened. Mikasa didn't have enough time to react before someone shouted.

"What the actual fuck is going on?!" Both teens sat up and paled. Rage and absolute _fury _was written all over his already intimidating face. Mikasa swallowed thickly.

"Hey, Levi..." Levi gave a vicious dark glare, and Mikasa swore her life flashed before her eyes.


	9. Glowing

**Chapter 8**

The two teens stared, horrified, at the man who just walked in.

"Are you two shitheads going to answer me?" Levi growled. Eren and Mikasa looked at each other, then back to Levi.

"She...stole my phone..." Eren said.

"Really?" Levi walked closer. "Is she hiding them in her undergarments?"

"No..."

"Then get your shitty hands out of my sisters pants!" Levi snapped. Eren and Mikasa leaped apart and fixed themselves.

"Listen Levi," Mikasa started. "This is a really long story, but just know this, this decision was mutual." Levi glared.

"Doesn't matter," Levi crossed his arms.

"I'm 18 years old, I think I'm capable of choosing this myself," Mikasa countered.

"Not in this house, if I ever hear you two or see you two do the nasty again, I'll make sure Eren can't perform at all," Levi vowed. Eren gulped nervously. Mikasa glared challenging at her brother. "And of course, he's not completely off the hook, because whether or not you like it, you're my little sister," the blackette said.

"What...what are you going to do?" Eren asked hesitantly. Levi smirked.

"You'll see..."

Eren stared, dumbfounded, at the buckets of soap water, rags, and the hose. Levi stood beside his mustang with his arms crossed.

"I don't want a speck of anything on this car," Levi demanded.

"You're...making me wash your car?" Eren asked. Levi simply stared at him, and Eren sighed. "You're making me wash your car..." he grumbled. Levi grunted and marched back into the house.

Accepting his fate, Eren grabbed the rag in the bucket and started to scrub. He suddenly heard yelling coming from inside. He tried to ignore it, but it was difficult. The front door opened and Mikasa appeared.

"Well, if you are going to make Eren wash it, then I should too, because all that was consensual!" she shouted into the house.

"Mikasa!" Levi yelled back.

"Screw you Levi! I don't need you to look out for me!" she slammed the front door shut and walked towards Eren. She placed her hands on her hips. "Got an extra rag?" Eren tossed the extra to her.

"You really know how to shove it back into his face," Eren commented, going back to washing the car. Mikasa shrugged.

"I've put up with him for almost 19 years, I've mastered in my ability to piss him off," she explained, wringing out the rag and walking around to the other side of the mustang.

"Well, thanks." Eren said. Mikasa smiled back at him in return.

That night, at about 10:30, Mikasa sat on her king-sized bed on her laptop, skyping her band.

"Your brother walked in on you?" Ymir asked.

"Well, we weren't completely naked or anything," Mikasa said.

"Did you talk to him about what you found out?" Historia asked delicately. Annie rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate the concern, Historia, but there really isn't anything for us to talk about, it's obvious he wanted Mikasa," Annie said.

"Yes, I did confront him, and it should't matter, he used you, and I made that clear," Mikasa assured.

"Well, Annie, I wouldn't worry about it," Ymir said.

"At what point was I worried?"

"I have a feeling you will find a man very soon..." Ymir explained. Annie's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you know?"

"Does someone have a crush on Annie?" Historia asked.

"Understatement of the year..." the brunette commented.

"Who is it?" Mikasa asked.

"Not saying. I promised him I wouldn't give anything away." Ymir crossed her arms.

"Ymir, tell me, or I'm announcing who you like," Annie threatened.

"What are we in? Primary school? And you promised, Leonhart!" Ymir pointed at her computer screen.

"Don't be so ashamed, I liked him at one point," Annie said. Ymir turned and huffed out a breath.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you don't know who it is, it's painfully obvious," Ymir continued on.

"Well, you're obviously not going to tell me, so let's just drop it," Annie said.

"If anything, we should be worrying about the song," Historia piped up. "I talked to Mikasa and she;s agreed to allow us to stay at her place and work on it."

"Spend a night in a mansion? I'm in," Ymir said.

"It's not a mansion," Mikasa said.

"Honey, it's called the Ackerman Estate for a reason, people only dream of living there." Mikasa flushed and shook her head.

"So, how's tomorrow night?" Historia asked.

"Works for me..." Annie said. The other two nodded and the plans were set.

That night, Mikasa had the strangest dream. She couldn't really decipher it. All she heard was yelling and terrified screaming. But the one thing that really stood out to her was two distinct voices. One of which she recognized, the other not as much. When she heard them, her heart grew warm. Then she woke up.

She sat up in a cold sweat and with a racing heartbeat.

_What the hell was that_? Mikasa thought to herself. Glancing at her clock, she sighed and flopped back onto her bed. Getting more sleep would definitely feel better in the morning.

The next morning Mikasa woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She didn't have classes until noon, so she was grateful for the sleep in. A knock on the door roused her from her dreary slumber. The door to her room opened.

"Mikasa," Levi's deadpan voice called. The girl turned and gave him her attention. "There's a small blondie taking over out kitchen," he said. Mikasa sat up looking confused.

"Historia or Annie?"

"How the hell would I know?" Levi demanded. Mikasa rolled her eyes, but got up.

Hurrying downstairs, she turned into the kitchen and stopped dead. Her kitchen was spotless clean and a huge breakfast was laid on the kitchen table.

"Morning!" Historia said.

"Yeah, hi," Mikasa said.

"I wanted to set up in the dining room table, but it is just so big, I wanted to wait until there's more people," Historia explained.

"Right, Historia, why exactly are you in my kitchen?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, I thought that since songwriting isn't until noon, we could have breakfast and then go shopping," Historia suggested. Before Mikasa could reply, Eren appeared in the doorway, completely shirtless.

"Morning, something smells good," he said, making his way over to the coffee machine. Both girls watched him, and couldn't help but admire. Historia gave Mikasa a thumbs up, and Mikasa blushed.

"Hungry Eren?" Historia asked. Eren turned back with a steaming mug.

"Starving. Historia, right?" The blonde nodded, as Eren moved to stand beside Mikasa.

"Do you need a ride to campus?" Mikasa asked, stealing his coffee and taking a sip.

"Yeah, that would be great, saves me from asking your brother," Eren shuddered, and stole his coffee back. "Let me know when you girls are leaving," Eren said as he walked out.

"Damn, how do you stay in your own room at night?" Historia asked.

"An amazing amount of willpower," Mikasa said, her voice coated in sarcasm.

"No kidding, breakfast is just about done, go grab your brother," Historia said.

"Yes, Mom," Mikasa saluted as she left the kitchen.

Breakfast went by easy enough, luckily Historia was there to break the tension.

After the meal, Mikasa ran upstairs to shower, and Historia waited in her bedroom. The blonde wasn't at all surprised at Mikasa's luxurious room. She was used to it, but California mansions were so much more exotic then where she was from.

Her bed was against the far wall with black and gold duvet covers. 2 chairs and a coffee table stood to the left of the room. On the far side was a doorway, and a love seat and flat screen adorned it, as well as double french doors that led to her terrace. Her room was bright, but with dark furniture and covers.

The blackette came out of her bathroom suite wearing just a towel around her body.

"I love your room," Historia praised.

"Thanks," Mikasa said, as she walked over to her closet. "So, where are we going shopping?"

"Well, you know California better, where's your favorite place to shop?"

"I know a mall that has amazing stores and there's a delicious bakery, too," Mikasa explained.

"Alright, I'm sold."

By 9 AM, both girls and Eren were in the car and by quarter after they were stepping though the main entrance of the mall. Bustling crowds and brightly lit stores were taking over the massive building.

"So, where to first?" Historia asked.

"Follow me," Mikasa said, and started walking farther into the mall.

The two girls walked along the granite halls, peeking into stories and grabbing things along the way.

With a coffee in their hands, they stopped in front of a very feminine store. Pop music bumped out the entrance and a strong scent of perfume coated the air around it.

"Feminita's?" Historia questioned.

"It hold women's clothes for every style. Casual, formal, goth, edgy, spring, lingerie, all that jazz," Mikasa explained.

"Let's do it."

Girls from ages 14 to late 30's wandered the store with shopping bags, hangers, and clothes hanging along their arms. Mikasa automatically drifted towards the edgy section of the store, and Historia made her way to the spring section.

"Your Love Is My Drug" blew up the speakers while Mikasa waited in line for the dressing rooms.

"Oh wow," a voice said. Mikasa whirled around and saw Historia with clothes piled on her arms. "This place is amazing, it's places like this that make me grateful for rich parents," Historia said gleefully. Mikasa nodded.

"It can have some advantages."

"Hey, Acker-woman," a smooth voice sounded.

"Anka, good to see you," the blackette greeted.

"Get the catalog I sent you?" Anka asked.

"It's why I'm here." Anka grabbed both girls arms and led them into the dressing room section.

"VIP coming through!"

They were led to the back wall where two dressing rooms were vacant.

"Alright girls, tell me when you're done so I can see," the girl said.

"You got it, thanks Anka."

Outfit after outfit was tried on, until each girl found some that suited them.

"Mikasa whoever you are seeing when you wear that maroon lace will drop dead, and same to you Historia, you rock that pink strapless," Anka commented as she rang the clothes through.

"I'm wearing the dress for my boyfriend. He's moving here just after Christmas," Historia explained.

"That sounds great, what about you, Mikasa? Any boyfriends?" Anka asked. Mikasa grabbed her shopping bags.

"I have no idea," she said, and waved good bye, and Historia and herself exited the store.


	10. Feminine Bond

**Chapter 9**

"Do you think I'm more ivory or porcelain?" Mikasa asked Historia.

"Definitely ivory, you're not white pale, you're like silver pale, shimmery," Historia said. Mikasa agreeing, put porcelain back and added ivory to her pile. Historia moved to the lipstick section and picked up a bubblegum pink shade and a strawberry shade and put them in her basket.

"This color would suit you so well," Historia said, while holding up a pale rose shade of lipstick.

"You think? I'm not usually someone who wears lipstick," Mikasa said. Historia placed the lipstick into her basket.

"Today you are," Historia insisted.

"You're the expert." Both girls then made their way to the checkout.

After piling all of their shopping bags into the trunk, the girls hopped into the front seats.

"Alright, school time," Historia said, stopping in. Mikasa started the ignition, and they were off. "So, looking forward to our study in tonight?" Historia asked.

"I've never had anyone over, so it'll be certainly interesting," Mikasa replied.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun, I promise."

"I'll take your word for it."

They parked the car and grabbed their things from the back.

"Hey!" someone called.

"Hey girls!" Historia called back. Ymir and Annie joined their group and greeted them.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Ymir asked.

"Yep, and her brother isn't going to be there," Historia explained. Mikasa looked at the blonde.

"How did you know?" Historia shrugged.

"He told me."

"Anyway, I actually wanted to ask you something, Mikasa," Ymir said. "So, I have this substance and it helps me think, now it is sometimes frowned upon, but it's hella fun to do." The blackette raised an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about marijuana?" she asked. "You're wondering if you can smoke it at my house?"

"Pretty much," Ymir replied.

"Well, I've always wanted to try it and I guess tonight would be a good time," Mikasa said. Ymir clapped her hands together and the girls made their way into the school.

"You're won't regret this..."

As students piled into the classroom, Little Mix discussed their lyrics for their song.

"So, we want this song to be upbeat, but not too much, because we want to get the message across," Historia explained, pulling their lyrics out of her bag.

"Agreed, so a catchy song would be best," Annie added. Petra walked up to the girls and gave them a bright smile.

"Hello girls, just thought I'd come over and check to see how your song is coming along," she said.

"Good, do you want to take a look?" Historia asked. Petra happily took the papers handed to her and skimmed over the words. Nodding to herself, she handed it back.

"That's amazing, girls. I can't wait to see your performance. Listen, our school was chosen to sponsor in the music festival in 2 weeks and they wanted 3 bands to perform in the showcase and with this song, I'm sure you would be chosen," Petra explained. The girls looked at each other in surprise.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, keep up the good work." And with that, she walked away.

"Oh my God, if this isn't motivation, then nothing is," Ymir commented.

"Agreed," Mikasa said. "But, if we do get chosen, we will have to write a whole new song." The girls nodded. "Well, I say challenge accepted, this was the reason I chose to attend this college and there will be worse hoops to jump through," Mikasa explained.

"We can do this," Historia added.

Throughout the entire class they discussed more lyrics to add to their current song, and then more ideas for a new song if they were chosen to perform in the festival. What an opportunity this was. To perform in front of a real audience, and to release their inner songs.

"I have an idea," Annie suddenly said. There was five minutes until class ended and they couldn't come up with any ideas for their new song.

"We're listening," Ymir said.

"Why not do an anthem?" the blonde suggested.

"An anthem..." Historia repeated. "I like it."

"What would we be supporting?" Mikasa asked. Annie smirked.

"Leave that to me."

Later that day, Mikasa was with Eren at a local cafe for lunch.

"An anthem?" Eren questioned, putting a lid on his drink. Mikasa nodded.

"I really like the idea, it will really move the audience, if we are chosen that is," the girl explained. They both took a seat at one of the tables.

"So, what's the anthem about?" Eren asked.

"It's a surprise, no one knows except for our band," Mikasa said. Eren laughed.

"Well, I guess I better buy a ticket and find out for myself."

"If we are chosen," Mikasa reminded him. Eren waved his hand carelessly.

"Of course you'll be chosen, you four are some bad ass chicks who don't seem the type to give up so easily, even if you don't win a spot," Eren explained. Mikasa smiled.

"Thanks Eren." Outside, it started to spit rain. "Hopefully, it won't get worse then this," Mikasa commented.

"It shouldn't, this is California, it doesn't rain very often," Eren replied. Mikasa crossed her arms.

"Yes, I know, I live here."

"Mikasa." Both teens turned to see a brunette male.

"Hey Jean," Mikasa greeted.

"Haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?"

"Good, I just started at Trost University," she explained.

"Right, well, you look great, well actually, you look just as beautiful as ever." Eren tsked and Jean turned to him, only now realizing he was there. "Something wrong?" Jean demanded. Eren bared his teeth and glared.

"Oh nothing, but we were in the middle of a conversation," Eren retorted.

"Oh yeah, a nice conversation about the weather."

"It's called small talk, and seems all you know how to do is fawn over her," Eren growled.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend!?" Jean snapped. That question silenced Eren. Was he? Eren turned to Mikasa, while Jean smiled smugly. "Didn't think so, nice seeing you, Mikasa, as always," the brunette waved good-bye, and it was back to just the two of them. Mikasa placed her hands in her hands and groaned.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded. Eren gave her a shocked stare.

"Me?" he questioned. "He was the one being a jerk!"

"You started it, Eren. That was my ex," Mikasa explained.

"I can see why you broke up with him," Eren grumbled.

"Why I broke up with him is irrelevant, he is still a great guy and I don't want any friction between you two." Eren went quiet. The silence stretched for a while, until Mikasa broke it. "What's wrong?" Eren sighed.

"What am I to you?" Mikasa reeled back. "Cause considering what just happened, obviously you don't see me as a boyfriend, so what?" Mikasa remained speechless, mostly because she didn't have an answer. She has never been in a real relationship before, she didn't know what to expect. And more importantly, she didn't know what Eren expected from _her_. She knows she likes him, hard not to. But was this the boy she wanted to commit herself to?

"Eren..." she started. The brunette simply stared at her. "I just want you to know, that I have no idea what I'm doing." Eren's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" The female took a breath.

"I've never experienced this sort of relationship before and it will confuse me for a while," she continued.

"So, you don't know what you want?" Mikasa hesitantly nodded. She did know one thing, to make relationships stronger, you had to be honest about everything. Eren leaned back in his chair. "Right, I understand. We've barely known each other a week and already I'm expecting more from you. Guess we should've had the emotional connection before the physical one. You can blame my incompetence." Mikasa became hysterical.

"No, Eren! You don't understand-"

"No, _you _don't understand, and I shouldn't force you." Eren grabbed his drink and stood up. He began to walk away, leaving Mikasa sitting, shell-shocked. Why did men _always _assume? She started to get angry, when Eren appeared again. "Actually, you're my ride home..."


	11. How, High Are You?

**Chapter 10**

Mikasa walked throughout her mansion making sure everything was in order. Having guests over for the first time was a big deal, regardless if they were friends or not.

The minute Eren got home, he escaped to his room and hadn't come out all evening. The only words he spoke to her were "goodnight" before he retreated upstairs. Mikasa didn't pry him, nor did she try to reason with him. Whenever she wanted to be alone, she made sure everyone around her knew. No disturbances, let her come to them. To say she felt awful about what happened between herself and Eren was an understatement. When she really thought about it, she realized she was very cold with her words. She should've considered Eren's feelings and the feelings _she _had for _him_.

An excited knock on the front door snapped Mikasa back and she couldn't help the butterflies nesting in her stomach.

"This could either go really good or really bad," Mikasa muttered to herself. She walked across the main foyer and opened the double front doors to all three girls. "Welcome, micasa eu su casa, literally." Historia laughed as she and the girls entered.

In the middle of the foyer, Annie and Ymir couldn't help but admire the breathtaking entrance to the Ackerman mansion.

"Man, I could get used to this," Ymir said, looking up at the sparkling mosaic skylight.

"It's no big deal," Mikasa rubbed the back of her neck. All three girls stared at her. "Come on up to my room," Mikasa started to lead them up the stairs.

"So modest..." Ymir said to the other two.

On the journey to her chambers the three band mates admired the halls. The colours the tapestries and the stunning portraits of every Ackerman who lived. The newest portraits were near the end of the hall. Akane Ackerman was on the right. She wore a black lace V-Neck maxi dress with diamonds adorning her. Her hair was up halfway in soft curls and she held an ancient book. Next to her portrait was one of Erik Ackerman, who wore a simple black tux. He wore an expensive wrist watch and he held a pocket watch in his right hand. Across from her mother was Mikasa's brother, Levi Ackerman. He wore a bleach white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He held a 7 inch dagger in his hand and the other hand was in the pocket of his black slacks.

"Who's that hottie?" Ymir asked, taking in Levi's portrait. Mikasa glared at her.

"My brother."

"Oh, never mind."

Finally, Mikasa's portrait was looked at.

"Wow..." the girls sighed. Mikasa stood in a winter wonderland in a white V-Neck pleated satin dress. Diamonds sparkled, but not as much as the long blade she held over her shoulder. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side. her face was serene, but a dangerous glint glittered in her eyes.

"Mikasa, you look like a goddess," Historia praised. Mikasa flushed red.

"Thanks, the portraits took almost 2 months to paint," Mikasa explained.

The double doors to Mikasa's room opened and the girls raced in.

"Holy shit," Annie exclaimed.

"This room is the size of my house," Ymir added. Mikasa closed the door and smiled as the girls admired her room.

"You were a dancer?" Historia asked.

"Still am, I have a choreographer come every Monday. Hip hop, contemporary, free style and a little bit of ballet when I was seven," Mikasa explained.

"You have a horse?" Annie asked, looking at a picture of a 15 year old Mikasa wearing a riders uniform with a gold medal around her neck, and a beautiful bay stallion was standing beside her. Mikasa sat on her bed.

"Actually, I have six and another on the way. Thane, Charlotte, Shade, Maven, Candy and Cara is expecting a foul." The girls stared at her.

"Are all of them show horses? All are able to be ridden?" Ymir asked. The teen nodded.

"Yes, Shade and Charlotte are jumping horses, Candy and Thane are racing horses and Maven is the one I use for trick riding, but Cara is just a trail riding horse," she explained. "Charlotte is the one in that picture."

"Mikasa, you should take the 5 of us riding," Historia suggested, delighted.

"Hold up!" Ymir paused and counted each girl. "Just as I thought, there is only four of us, unless you count Romeo in the other room." Historia shook her head.

"I was talking about Sasha."

"Who?"

"Braus, she is in the acting department, she is friends with Bertoldt, who she met through Connie," Annie explained. Ymir coughed and cleared her throat, leaving the other three confused.

"Something wrong, Ymir?" Mikasa asked. The brunette shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Anyway, what should we do first?" Annie asked.

"Well, considering how I imagine this night is going to turn out, we should probably get some work done first," Ymir said.

"And how exactly is this night going to turn out?" Historia asked. Ymir shrugged.

"Exactly how my nights turn out. Get super stones, watch hilarious movies, eat a bunch of shit and pass out and sleep for 10 hours straight."

"That's every night for you?" Mikasa asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Pretty much."

With that being said, the girls started working on the music and melody to their song. Afterwards, they started to assign their singing parts and harmonizing their voices. Their progress for the past 2 and a half hours was successful, and when it turned 5:30, the fun part, according to Ymir, was finally upon them.

Ymir opened a deodorant container and pulled out two joints. Mikasa wrinkled her nose.

"That smells funky."

"Duh, tastes funky too. But you will enjoy every inhale, I guarantee," Ymir explained.

"Careful what you promise." Annie took the joint Ymir handed her and they all headed onto the terrace, Mikasa insisted.

"Alright, Annie and Historia will share and Mikasa and I will share." The brunette took out a _Bic _lighter and lit the joint and Annie lit hers. Ymir took 2 puffs and passed it off to Mikasa, who almost dropped it. "Hold it between your thumb and index finger, rookie," Ymir demanded. Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"Just take your puff." The blackette obliged and inhaled, and instantly coughed.

"How do you do this daily?" Ymir shrugged.

"You get used to it, now keep going."

Both joints were passed around regularly, until there was only the hand made filters left. Ymir put the roaches back into the container and observed her work of the girls.

"So, how do you feel?" Historia instantly started laughing, and soon the other 3 joined her. They were desperately gasping for breath. Annie almost fell off her chair, Historia did and that made them laugh even harder.

After they wiped their tears of mirth, the band headed back inside.

"O-okay, I am starving," Historia piped up as she flopped onto Mikasa's kind sized bed.

"Me too," Annie and Mikasa said at the same time. They looked at each other and because it was just too damn funny, they instantly cracked up. Ymir shook her head with a huge grin plastered on her face and stepped outside to order pizza. No one was cooking today.

"So, Mikasa, are you and that hunk, Eren, dating yet?" Historia asked. Mikasa sighed dramatically.

"I don't even know, man, it all depends on if he talks to me again," Mikasa answered.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked, looking through her bag determined to find something to munch on for the time being.

Mikasa explained their time at the cafe. The appearance of Jean, the conversation between the two boys and what Mikasa said afterwards. it was hard to explain because Mikasa's brain was fuzzy and unfocused from the marijuana.

"Wow Mikasa, that was pretty bitchy and that's coming from me," Annie said munching on some crackers.

"What? I don't understand, why was that wrong?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, it's obvious the guy likes you, don't understand how you don't see it," Annie started. From the terrace, Ymir started to laugh. Annie glared in her direction. "I wish she would just tell me already...Anyway," the blonde continued. "You probably crushed him a little bit on the inside, if you like him, go for it before it's too late." Mikasa thought about it. Annie was right. If she wants something, she's gotta woman up, and go. get. it.

With a newfound determination, she got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Historia asked, trying to steal a cracker from Annie.

"Don't even think about it, blondie!"

"You're blonde too! Mikasa?" The blackette turned to them with a grin.

"I'm going to go get what's mine." And she walked out.

The terrace doors shutting made the two blondes turn around. Ymir hung up the phone and sat down with the other two.

"Where's Mikasa?" she asked when she noticed the blackette's disappearance.

"She's getting herself a man, so, what pizze did you get?"


	12. A Girl's Night

**Chapter 11**

It took Mikasa 10 minutes to build up the confidence to knock on Eren's bedroom door. When she finally did, Eren's gruff "come in" was heard and Mikasa almost turned tail and ran. But she was stronger then that. She opened the door a little harder than she would've liked and it crashed against the wall.

"Oh shit," Mikasa looked at the wall to make sure she didn't damage it.

"Mikasa, what the hell?" Eren asked. He was sitting on his bed and he was surrounded by colored pencils and papers.

"Sorry about that," Mikasa said as she closed the door, she tried her hardest to make sure it didn't make a sound when it clicked back into place. Eren watched with wide eyes as Mikasa made her way over to him and flopped onto his bed. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing? Why aren't you with your friends?" Mikasa shrugged and smiled at him. Eren raised an eyebrow at her. "What is your deal?" Eren suddenly asked.

"What deal?" The boy looked at her closer, and then reeled back.

"You smell like pot. Are you baked?"

"Like a fucking cake," Mikasa answered.

"Are all the girls-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Mikasa pounced on him and he landed on his back with Mikasa on top. She put all she had into the kiss, and it blew him away. White was all he could see and his whole body tingled from the intensity. Eren sighed and put his hands on her waist to pull her closer. "So..." she said in between intakes of sir. Eren hummed. "When's our date?" Eren opened his eyes and leaned back to look at her.

"Date? I thought-"

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said in the cafe. I'm so unsure, and I hate being unsure. There's something about you, Eren Jaeger. Something big and bright, like your eyes. There's something about your voice. It...enchants me." She put her hands on both of his cheeks. "What I'm saying is, I want to take a chance on you." Eren grinned

"I knew you'd come around." Mikasa smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Back with the other girls, they sat on Mikasa's couch trying to work the T.V.

"Press the red button," Annie said.

"I am! All I'm doing is pressing the goddamn red button," Ymir snapped.

"Give me the remote," Historia demanded.

"If I can't figure it out, neither can you."

"Won't know until I try, so give it to me."

"No!"

"Just give it to her, damnit," Annie butted in.

"No! I'll figure it out," Ymir countered.

"Ymir!"

"What!?"

"Just give it-"

"NO!"

"Ymir!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Just-"

"Annie, just grab it from her," Historia said.

"Don't even-"

"Well, we want to figure it out!"

"Too bad!"

"_**MIKASA**_!" all three girls shouted.

At that moment, the said girl walked in and saw her three seething friends.

"What the actual fuck-"

"Mikasa, these two are being mean!" Ymir hugged the remote to her chest and pointed accusingly at the two blondes, who rolled their eyes in return.

"You are being children, for one that's the wrong remote, and second, you're really fucking loud," Mikasa scolded. Ymir slowly placed the remote back on the coffee table.

"So, how did your talk with Eren go?" Historia asked. Mikasa turned scarlet.

"Well, I kind of did most of the talking, and stuff just kind of happened," Mikasa explained. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff happened? Are we guessing or are you going to specify?" Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Well, if its _that _important to you," the blackette surrendered.

"Of course it's important!" they all shouted in unison.

"What kind of friends do you think we are?" Historia demanded.

"We want-no, we _need _to know every single detail," Ymir explained.

"Every single detail?" Mikasa asked, hesitantly. All three girls nodded. Mikasa flushed crimson. "Okay then, but I don't think I should give you all-"

"Mikasa, I will actually hurt you," Annie raised an eyebrow at the blackette. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"You can certainly try..."

"Hey!"

"Both of you shut up!" Ymir snapped.

"I thought you-"

"Oh my God, Mikasa, just tell us!" Historia shouted.

So she did. From when she entered his room to when she exited. Throughout her storytelling, the girls made sounds of understanding, and when she got to the steamier parts the girls gave sounds of satisfaction.

"So you jumped him, bottom line," Annie stated.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Mikasa crossed her arms.

"Well, congrats Ackerman," Ymir said.

"Carrying on, pizza should be here within the hour, so we should choose a movie."

The girls scrolled through movies on demand, searching for a comedy.

After about a few more minutes of looking, Ymir made a sound of excitement.

"Ace Ventura 2 is on here, we need to watch it!"

"What the hell is Ace Ventura?" Annie asked, scowling. A slideshow of screenshots from said movie played and it looked strange.

"He's a pet detective, and he visits this Tribe of natives to look for their rare, sacred bat that was stolen, there's also a Tribe war?" Historia explained. Ymir nodded.

"That was the basic summary, point is, it's funny as hell and you won't regret it," Ymir stated.

"Where have I heard that before?" Annie muttered.

"Alright, I'm sold, let's get comfy girls," Mikasa said.

Throughout the entire movie, the girls had to pause it so they could laugh hysterically without missing anything.

After Ace's fight with the crocodile, Ymir was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I can't breathe!" Historia gasped as she tried to calm down.

A buzz coming from Mikasa's door, quieted them down.

"Pizza's here," Mikasa said, getting up.

Once she reached her bedroom door, she pressed a button on the keypad.

"Hello?" Mikasa asked.

"Pizza delivery," a voice said.

"Come on in." Mikasa pressed another button to open the front gates.

Meanwhile, Ymir lit another joint out the window.

"If that's who I think it is, this is going to be good," she explained. Ymir took out her phone and started to text.

With Mikasa, she hurried towards the front door and opened it. A tall blackette stood on the patio holding two pizza boxes and a 2L of cola.

"Hi," he said. Mikasa smiled back.

"Hi." As Mikasa dug through her wallet, the pizza guy observed her. The girl, feeling eyes on her, looked up at him.

"I've heard a lot about you, he got your description almost spot on," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Mikasa, right?" She nodded. "I'm Bertoldt Hoover, I've been friends with Eren for a long time," he explained.

At that moment, Mikasa's phone buzzed. Looking at the screen and then back at Bertoldt, she grinned. Man, Ymir was evil, but she was an evil genius.

"Come on in," Mikasa opened the door wider to invite him in. Hesitantly, he obeyed. He's driven past this estate, but never dreamed he would see the interior. When Eren had told him he was living here, Bertoldt didn't believe him at first. But now...

"So, tell me," Mikasa said, starting to walk towards the grand staircase. "Do you know a girl named Annie Leonhart?"

**Don't own anything**


End file.
